


Echoes of My Brothers

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Background Character Death, Eggs, Gen, Hatchlings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Celegorm finds two hatching eggs on the beach following the Third Kinslaying.When two half-elves are born, they remind him all too much of his own dead relatives.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	Echoes of My Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> In the midst of talking about my Easter EggPreg fics on discord, valarauka mentioned wanting to see Celegorm raise Eggrond (aka, Elrond hatched from an egg).
> 
> I did not make it to the raising part, but the hatching and adoption part are here. Also featuring Elros. 
> 
> Some elves are dead who canonically lived to this point, others are alive who died.

Celegorm allowed himself to think, only for a moment, of what Maedhros would have thought. Maedhros who had died for these twins' uncles.

Maedhros would have returned those twins to their relatives, and would have returned these as well.

Then he looked at these twins, peeking out of the broken remains of their eggs and staring at him.

The twins blinked at him, dark hair framing their faces. Maedhros would have thought they looked like Fingon, but Celegorm could only think of Curufin.

"Come," he said, choking on grief even as he forced himself to speak. "Your uncles reside with my brother."

"Nana?" one of them said.

Celegorm forced himself to not think of it as chirping. "She's gone."

"Nana," said the other one, looking at Celegorm.

Oh. Well, that would make Maglor laugh, which would be good with the rest of their brothers dead.

"I am not your mother," he said, for lack of anything else to say.

It was interesting that the twins could already speak this soon after hatching.

Elurin and Elured had been older when he had found them, Maedhros' dead body slumped next to the dead bodies of Celegorm's own servants (thankfully, for their sakes. Not so thankfully for Celegorm, who still burned with anger.)

"Nana," the first one insisted, following his twin's lead.

Perhaps it was instinctive, something all of these half Maia children did. If they all called the first being they saw mother, he could hardly be blamed for taking them back with him. Elwing's face floated into his mind and was dismissed. She had left or died, as Míriel had chosen - no, he could not think of that either.

After all, their closest relatives did still dwell with Maglor. Add these twins as well - well, the Ambarussa were gone now as well. Two sons of Fëanor, two sons of Dior, two sons of Elwing. Still less than he and Maglor had grown up with.

"Come on, than," he said. "We must leave this place."

Celegorm picked the twins up. Maedhros would be shouting now that he needed to send them to Galadriel and her husband.

Curufin's face floated into his mind once more, but not as he had been the last time Celegorm had seen him. Curufin's smiling baby face stared at him from the twins' faces.

He took a shaky breath as he carried them from the blood stained beach.


End file.
